A Summer's Day in Diagon Alley
by ireallydonutcare
Summary: Rose Weasley is enjoying a beautiful summer's day in Diagon Alley to escape her family for some time, when things don't go as planned. Do Albus and Alice have something to do with it? And since when does Scorpius Malfoy look so good in muggle clothes? A/N: A summery, banter-loaded Scorose one-shot. Hope you enjoy! (c) J.K. Rowling, story by me


**A Summer's Day in Diagon Alley**

 **A/N:** Hello dear readers! I am so happy to be back with another Scorose one shot after more than a year of absence. I hope you didn't mind too much because I am literally taking my last A-Level in 4 days! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it, it was initially my first fan fiction but I rewrote it again and again and ended up uploading 'Summer At The Burrow' first. Speaking of which, based on the overwhelmingly positive response I saw that you really liked it and I was even encouraged to continue the storyline even though it was planned as a one shot. But now that I have plenty of time to write, who knows? Maybe there'll be a sequel, would you be interested in that? To come back to this piece though, I really missed some summer fan fiction of my OTP and given that it is my favourite season I _had_ to write some. So here you go, enjoy and have a lovely day! xx 

It was a beautiful summer's day in London and the sun burnt down ruthlessly, making the witches and wizards bustling around Diagon Alley who were running their errands despite the unbearable heat duck into the few shades the façades of the shops provided. Just two weeks into the summer holidays, there were not too many Hogwarts students yet to be seen, but Rose waited for one in particular.

After she had taken a look at her watch Rose squinted and protected her eyes from the sun with her palm while looking into the bright blue sky. She could see and hear the aeroplanes and the busy traffic with sirens and honking cars of Muggle London since it was just a stone's throw away, but the noise was noticeably absorbed by the crammed, tall houses of the alley. The thought of all her finished homework for the upcoming sixth year at Hogwarts she had done right after arriving at home and the muffled traffic sounds made her relax in her seat in front of the Florean Fortescue's.

The reason she found herself seated below one of the parasols of the Ice Cream Parlour waiting for her best friend Alice Longbottom to arrive, was for a fact, her family. Rose loved all of them, she absolutely did, but the thought of spending six weeks with all her noisy and hectic aunts, uncles and cousins already gave her the slightest hint of a headache, considering she also had to share a room with three of the lot during this time. After two weeks she desperately yearned for some time alone or at least with a different company. That's why she had begged and finally persuaded Alice (by promising to pay for an ice cream) to meet up with her and by that escape her exhausting family at home for a couple of hours. It was no wonder really, since the two of them spent everyday together with their other three dorm mates during their school years in Hogwarts and therefore weren't used to being separated for, in their eyes, such a long time.

Eyeing her watch repeatedly Rose sighed and scanned the restless crowd for her best friend. They had wanted to meet up fifteen minutes ago so where for Merlin's sake did that girl get stuck? After another five minutes Rose grew more and more nervous. If Alice had forgotten about their plan she didn't have another reason to spend more time at Diagon Alley. The whole family would buy their school supplies together (like every year) on the last day of the holidays and Rose had already bought every book she found merely interesting by owl, requesting to be informed weekly about every new delivery of books in Flourish and Blotts. So she didn't have an excuse to stay away from her relatives for much longer.

Rose had just closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of her chair to let the shade and the slight breeze cool her face and trying to get her friends arse here immediately by yelling at her telepathically, when she heard the chair next to her screeching on the floor whilst being moved. Relieved that Alice had arrived at last, she mumbled:

"About bloody time, Longbottom, the heat practically screams ice cream and you strained my fondness of you by making me wait far too long!"

But when she opened her eyes she jumped in her seat after her eyes had laid on the person who had taken a seat next her. She blinked a few times for good measure, not sure if her eyes had adjusted to the bright sunlight yet, when she eventually had to admit that it was in fact Scorpius Malfoy who was sitting next to her.

"No need to be all surprised Weasley, I just wondered if you have seen your cousin anywhere around, we wanted to meet up in Quality Quidditch Supplies."

The son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy asked casually while rolling his eyes. He had leaned back in his chair and stretched his long, skinny legs in front of him while lazily watching the witches and wizards hustling in the lane. Still flustered and paralyzed on the perch of her seat, Rose answered quickly without really thinking:

"Which one of my cousins?"

But Malfoy just made her even more uncomfortable and embarrassed, when he blinked at her slowly and then added, with an amused, arrogant sneer:

"You did realize during our five years of school that one of your cousins is actually my best friend, did you?"

And with a light chuckle he looked at the crowd again, being as eager as Rose to abandon her in favour of much more desired company. As usual, his light blonde hair was styled in a modern, sexy way with a tad of gel to hold the gravity-defying streaks at the front in place. But today, he wore a white V-neck T-Shirt complimenting his tanned, muscled arms and torso from Quidditch, and blue jeans cladding his endless skinny legs instead of a rather concealing school uniform. Scorpius was no doubt good-looking and among Albus the most adored boy in the whole school. He had a reputation as a lady's man and player caused by several possessive girls who claimed him as their own but being frustrated by constant refusal on his side.

However, Rose knew from Albus that Scorpius hadn't been in more than two serious relationships, both of which had also lasted only about two weeks and dated back to their third and fourth year. Because of the growing female attention, he was always looking very smug and beaming with self-confidence, but wasn't very talkative, only with friends and long-term acquaintances like Rose, with whom he actually preferred bickering with. The two had been on each others throats since their first encounter, as both were warned about the other by their parents. There was literally no civil conversation possible between the two. Talking was the speciality of his counterpart (or wingman) Albus, who charmed the lady's with words rather than physical appearance, but not lacking in it either (he had inherited his fathers looks almost completely). The two boys were equally strong-bonded like Rose and Alice, because they were both sorted into Slytherin. Their friendship had caused a bit of a ruckus in their respective family's, but was accepted eventually and had been used as an example of overcoming ancient family grudges ever since.

After mentally hitting herself with a bludger or two, Rose flushed like only a Weasley could and shifted her eyes to the menu, suddenly seeming way more interested in the assortment of sundaes, but nonetheless trying to stand her ground:

"Of course I did realize you're quite fond of each other and I realized it even earlier than everyone else. Never underestimate the bond between cousins."

She added quickly, earning a snort from Draco's son.

"And I also know for a fact that Albus is at the burrow with the rest of my family without any intention of coming to Diagon Alley soon."

With that, she had regained her composure and was looking him straight in the eyes.

At her words, a look of surprise flashed over the boy's stormy grey eyes, but was quickly replaced with a look of utter self-awareness and, putting the look in his eyes in words, he said:

"That's odd, knowing for sure that we have owled each other several times during the last week determining the time and place for our meet-up today."

Rose grew more and more impatient with him, reclining as well and mimicking his position and pursed lip and answering slightly annoyed.

"Well, I am one hundred percent sure he is currently in the burrow's backyard practising Quidditch with our cousins and eating ice cream in between the matches."

Getting equally annoyed about her antics, Scorpius scowled and tried to take revenge on the news the Weasley girl he detested most had just delivered him with so much obvious joy. He knew he wouldn't be able to prove her wrong since she was spending the holidays with Al' and therefore had to know it better. He muttered something about 'stupid, unreliable, forgetful Potter' and 'why are we even mates' when he turned to Rose again after having realized there was only one way out of the discussion without him losing:

"And if you're not here with your whole family, what else is the reason for your presence then, all alone might I add? Have they grown tired of your know-it-all attitude or are you just boring them with reading ten thousand books a day?"

Scorpius knew he had hit a soft spot there, because she was openly boasting with her knowledge whenever there was an opportunity and therefore had a reputation as a teacher's pet all over Hogwarts. But that and her pride where thankfully her only flaws and she was still very popular in the school because of her humour and friendliness. Blushing again and by now being in a huff, Rose crossed her arms in front of her, refused to look at him and replied angrily:

"Just because I'm smarter than you and top of every class doesn't mean my family doesn't like me! They're in fact very proud of me, I dare say. And for your information, I am waiting for Alice, because we actually planned to meet up, unlike you and Al'."

She added and began scanning the crowd again with her large brown eyes, this time even more eager to spot her friend than before the boy next to her had arrived.

Scorpius laughed at her reaction, obviously pleased with winding his way out of the dead-end-discussion for him and he waved at the busy waiter.

"Touché, Weasley. But since we're in the same situation, we might as well keep us company until our equally tardy friends arrive."

he suggested. With that, he ordered a strawberry sundae and Rose, baffled by his sudden forgiving manner but aware she had lost the argument, asked for a vanilla sundae.

All of a sudden, she was completely aware of her old rock band shirt and the very revealing jeans shorts she absolutely loved. Her big, wild, curly hair and the tons of freckles gracing her face like they had been poured over her with the first ray of sunlight didn't improve her physique either. But why did she care anyway? It was very hot and she wasn't at Hogwarts so it was absolutely justified for her to wear such a casual wardrobe. That boy was Al's best friend, no need to feel uncomfortable! Yes, he was an annoying prick and they usually always argued, but what did that have to do with her looks? Her mind reeled with unanswered questions and made her thoughts whirl around. What was wrong with her?

Blaming it on the heat, she flushed even more and ducked behind the menu, feinting interest in a cold beverage. But when she peaked over to her neighbour, she saw his eyes shoot from where they had been, the menu in her hand or more likely what was behind it, to the Magical Menagerie across the street, slightly flushing, too.

Rose furrowed her eyebrows, confused and just about to ask Malfoy what the matter was, when their sundaes arrived. The previous thought forgotten, both of them dug in their ice cream, desperate for something to cool them down after being exposed to the sun and the others presence. Not caring who was sitting beside her, Rose took a spoonful of ice cream and licked it off with a sound of complete pleasure and content, closing her eyes in the process.

"May I try yours when it seems to taste so divine, Weasley?"

Scorpius asked casually. Rose's eyes flew open, caught off guard and making her Weasley genes take over again.

"Err . . . sure, Malfoy . . ." she stammered, adding a "just don't eat the whole thing!"

At that, he smiled a genuine, amused lopsided smile before replying.

"Thanks, but why should I?"

at which Rose replied

"Well, growing up in such a family you better watch your stuff like an eagle, otherwise its not yours anymore within seconds"

Scorpius laughed whole-heartedly now, the sound making Rose shiver and her skin cover in goose bumps. Merlin, what was up with her today? But her mind was occupied with answering Scorpius questions about her family shortly after. Oddly, she found it very pleasing to make him laugh and smile with stories about the pranks and banter whenever the Weasleys and Potters came together, all the while eating their ice creams. And it occurred to her that they hadn't started another argument but instead talked civilly, almost like friends.

"Mind paying Quality Quidditch Supplies a visit for a second, Weasley?"

Malfoy asked after both had finished.

"No, not at all, I actually wanted to take a look at the new dragon skin Quidditch gloves."

Rose replied with sparkling eyes of excitement at the thought of new wizard-sport gear.

"Did you know they're supposed to be extra-weatherproof because of the special mix of dragon scales they used?"

Moving in the direction of the shop opposite to the Ice Cream Parlour, Rose realized she hadn't paid yet. Spinning back around, she saw Scorpius giving the waiter some coins. Before Rose could intervene, the waiter had rushed off to some other customers in the crowded shop, which didn't stop Rose to rummage in her purse for some money she could give back to her impromptu date.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forget to pay Scorpius. Wait, I'll search for my money for a minute-"

"No need to, Rose, consider it an armistice. You don't have to pay me back."

He answered and softly put her hand down she had held up with the exact amount of money. Her fingers tingled oddly at the contact.

"No, thank you Scorpius, I really don't want to be indebted to you. Take it already."

But Scorpius was not giving in. They bickered until reaching Quality Quidditch Supplies, the banter causing Roses temper to rise up again. However as soon they heard the bell above the shop door, their argument was suddenly forgotten over their equal passion for the wizarding sport. Soon engaged in a serious, animated discussion about pros and cons of all sorts of new and old gear as well as Quidditch teams, the two spend a good amount of time in the shop.

"So, which team do you support?"

Rose asked while scanning the shelves with furrowed brows and concentration to catch a good offer.

"I believe myself to be quite the fan of the Chudley Cannons."

He replied.

"Although I have to say their defence weakened remarkably since last season. Callaghan and O'Mannell are poor beaters and in my opinion are praised for no reason."

At that comment Rose spun around, her pulse rising dangerously high again.

"I'm a Chudley Cannons supporter, too, since I was a toddler. But I don't agree with you about their new beaters at all! In their latest match, they did an excellent job and were able to defend the chasers from opposing attacks several times!"

Slightly irritated, Scorpius took a step forward, not wanting to attract attention.

"Yeah, but during all the matches before that one they played very weak and even missed the bludgers sometimes. Because of them the Cannons are only fifth in the league!"

Rose listened impatiently, but after he had finished she snorted disbelievingly.

"You did realize they played against the best teams of the league and missed their captain during those matches, right? For their first season playing in the league, they did remarkably well."

Scorpius shook his head disapprovingly.

"Rose, you obviously defend them like that because you grew up to passionately support them, but it's undeniable that they need a lot of training until they'll be able to compete against the Holyhead Harpies, for example."

By now, Rose was infuriated. She took a step forward, their noses almost touching.

"Scorpius Malfoy, your ability to judge a player's achievements is miserable! How will you choose your players when you're captain next year? I pity the Slytherin's who try out for your team!"

She poked him in the chest several times to underline her statements. Her blood was boiling with temper and something else which she wasn't quite sure of. Hopefully it wasn't their close proximity at which they argued. Scorpius smirked at her protests, because they had no obvious effect on him (he was way taller than her) and he wasn't scared of the furious redhead in front of him in the slightest, being used to her rage. He replied calmly:

"Well Rose, your team won't be too blessed either, with such a stubborn, inattentive captain."

Rose inhaled sharply, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Stubborn? Inattentive?! Who do you think you are Scorpius Malfoy?! Stop producing such weak arguments! You know exactly that I am perfectly capable of defending the House Cup! At least, I will not lose against you and your team!"

She practically jumped on him while spitting her arguments like venom, but when Scorpius took another step forward, causing her to stumble against the shelf behind her, she realized all of a sudden that this whole thing wasn't about Quidditch anymore. Her head spun in confusion from the irritation this boy had caused. She wasn't in control of her actions and thoughts, which all screamed the same: 'You are head over heels for this boy!'

His hands rested on her waist after she nearly fell from stumbling, sending a warm sensation through her whole body. Her middle felt like it was on fire and the dark, stormy grey eyes she had been staring into constantly throughout their argument caused her to shiver under their continuous stare. Merlin, what did that boy do to her? His face was tilted towards her; his hair had fallen into it after having combed through it repeatedly during their banter. His mouth was slightly parted, his breath sending waves of goose bumps over her body while tickling her face. Her knees grew weak and naturally, she tilted her head towards him while slowly closing her eyes.

"But you have already lost against me, Rose."

Scorpius whispered into her ear before his lips touched hers as soft as a feather. She shuddered of pleasure at the contact, making her close her eyes completely and concentrating only on the sensation of his lips on hers. She returned the kiss, still as cautious as if a deeper kiss would make them shatter of pure bliss. Her arms slowly snaked around his neck and one into his hair, tugging at it slightly while bringing his head further down to her to deepen the kiss. Never had both of them sensed such pure indulgence. Scorpius reciprocated by winding his arms even further around her.

When they separated, both in need for air, the look on their faces were the same: flushed cheeks, red lips and dark eyes full of passion and desire.

"I am afraid you're right"

Rose whispered, still out of breath and not breaking eye contact. It made Scorpius face break out into a crooked, earnest grin that made her heart stutter and melt at the same time.

"Wow, what have you done to me Weasley, I've never felt that way before!"

She returned his grin, tugging at his hair playfully and feeling as if she'd burst from all these endorphins right there and then. This whole situation blew her mind and she couldn't quite believe what was happening. Why did those feelings for him never show and where did they come from all of a sudden? She was utterly surprised.

"I don't know Malfoy, I really don't."

she replied in all earnesty, her gaze still fixed on his. He responded by holding her even closer than before and softly leaning his forehead against hers, earning a content sigh from her.

"You made the same sound when eating your ice cream"

He whispered in her ear with a smile. These words made her blush and she hid her face with an embarrassed smile behind her hands.

"I love it when you blush like that"

Scorpius added while taking her hands away from her face. His eyes told her he was totally honest.

"Oh my god Malfoy, stop it! You're such a charmer!"

She averted her gaze, still radiating and adding under her breath:

"But you don't look too bad yourself."

Of course she hadn't been quiet enough and Scorpius immediately asked

"What was that?"

while putting her arms around his neck. Laughing and still slightly flushed, Rose looked him in the eye:

"You heard me, Malfoy!"

She pulled him in for another kiss, making him gasp from the sudden movement. He pulled her even closer in an embrace.

"True!"

he mumbled against her lips, smiling and sending waves of pleasure over her whole body. And so they kissed for another while, enjoying this completely new feeling and each others company. When they walked out of the shop later, after a purchase of those Quidditch gloves for Rose which had been paid by Scorpius of course, he softly took her hand and turned to her, giving her an asking look. She smiled at him reassuringly.

All of a sudden, Rose stopped in her tracks with a look of realization on her face:

"Now I know why Alice and Albus abandoned us! They wanted us to get together!"

she exclaimed and shook her head smiling.

"Albus was keen on getting us to get along since third year, but that he would resort to such drastic measures I didn't consider possible! He probably had help from Alice, my 'oh-so-innocent' friend."

Scorpius just laughed and replied with a shrug:

"Well, he wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing, he can be very cunning if he wants to. And they were successful in the end anyways"

They both laughed and kissed again, making them feel all dizzy inside. With a smile on both of their faces, the two left the shop with intertwined hands, engulfed in utter happiness from the presence of the other. And that was just the start of what was to come, and Rose and Scorpius couldn't wait to go experience it all.


End file.
